


The Goalie and the Striker

by facethestrange



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Drawing, Fanart, Football | Soccer, Gen, Uniforms in House Colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Brienne and Arya as soccer players.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	The Goalie and the Striker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echoslam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoslam/gifts).




End file.
